


Raven's Quest

by SquiddlesScribbles



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Adventure, Found Family, Gen, He's a dad, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Slight Canon Divergence, human version of the raven, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiddlesScribbles/pseuds/SquiddlesScribbles
Summary: 17 years after The Raven was defeated, he returns to Kinkan in a new form to call upon a favor from an old friend. Upon finding much more time than intended had passed, he must settle for the friend's granddaughter instead. How will she affect his carefully crafted plans?
Relationships: Mytho/Rue (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which the Story Continues: a group RP story adaptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654520) by [blueberryhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryhope/pseuds/blueberryhope), [chamomilecanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomilecanary/pseuds/chamomilecanary), [LunellaFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunellaFandoms/pseuds/LunellaFandoms), [magiaburst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiaburst/pseuds/magiaburst), [SquiddlesScribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiddlesScribbles/pseuds/SquiddlesScribbles), [Tomoyo Ichijouji (TomoyoIchijouji)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoyoIchijouji/pseuds/Tomoyo%20Ichijouji). 



> Chiyo is from an RP done in the Kinkan Town discord, the transcript of which has linked! <3 This fic diverges from that setting, though.

A nice, idyllic day is what greeted the citizens of Kinkan on this early summer day. The students of the academy were nearing their last days of their semester before summer break, and the mayor of the small town was preparing for the 17th annual royal festival, celebrating the liberation of the town and the defeat of the Raven. 

Ever since then, the town has brightened significantly. The rundown buildings in the town center had been fixed up and now housed new families and new businesses. The town itself had expanded, welcoming more citizens.

Things were finally returning to balance. 

In the school, a new generation of talented students were being taught the fine arts by the many teachers on their staff, teachers of whom were currently becoming very irritated with the lack of motivation in their students as the break approached. 

“...Students, if you are not going to take this class seriously, why bother showing up?” An upright teacher with greying mauve hair, a wiry mustache, and odd mannerisms admonished. 

A girl with hair which matched his raised her hand with a smirk on her face. 

The teacher sighed. “...Yes, Chiyo?” 

“‘Cause you make us?” She replied, and a couple of her fellow ballet classmates snickered. 

“A _very_ interesting take, Miss Katze. I’d appreciate it if you continued thinking it over while in _de-e-etention_!” He tapped his foot, twisting his mustache between his fingers. 

The girl, Chiyo, rolled her pink-hued eyes. “Yeah _whatever_ you say, Mister Katze.” 

With that interaction past, the class continued somewhat smoother. The students all still chatted amiably while stretching, and while practicing, despite Mr. Kazte insisting that they shut their mouths and focus on class. 

Not too long after, class ended, with only one of the pupils having to stay behind with the teacher, her bag slung over her shoulder. 

“Chiyo, I’d like for you to stay behind and clean up the room. When you finish, you can come home,” the man said curtly, twisting his mustache between his fingers. 

Chiyo looked around the room with an eyebrow cocked in irritation. Her cat-like eyes narrowed on the man in front of her. “But, Father, that’ll-”

“Not _ny-o-ow_ , Chiyo. If you didn’t want detention, you shouldn’t have acted up in class. You’re _lu-u-ucky_ I’m not grounding you,” Mr. Katze replied, turning towards the door. “I want this classroom to be spotless when I return, you know where the cleaning supplies are.”

“Father, I’m gonna miss the-” Chiyo started, but the man had already shut the door behind him, leaving her alone in the classroom. “-festival. Oh well, it’s only the first day. Nothing interesting ever happens on the first day.” She muttered bitterly, and gave herself a shrug and got to work cleaning the classroom, eyes occasionally darting out the window to watch the beginnings of the festival as the sun began to set. 

…

Meanwhile, the royal procession was passing through the town, with King Siegfried and Queen Rue in the center of it all, sticking out easily in their ornate carriage pulled along by beautiful white horses. They were surrounded by their royal court, a few kingdom citizens, and in the streets were the citizens of Kinkan, cheering them on. 

Slowly, their carriage arrived in the town center, pulling close to a raised platform which held a podium, an unlit paper lantern with the King’s coat of arms painted on the front sitting atop it. Towards the back of the platform were two thrones, both of which were also decorated with the King’s coat of arms. The platform itself was surrounded by strung up lanterns, all depicting scenes of the battle that took place 17 years ago. A Raven being slain, the dancing duck, a quill to paper, a crow rising up, and the swan wielding a sword. 

The citizens gathered around as the King stepped up onto the platform, approaching the podium. His messy white tresses had been tamed and sat beneath an ornate gold and deep purple colored crown. Subtle lines under his eyes and creasing his forehead were the only tellings of his older age, as his body was still thin and strong, from the looks of it anyway. 

Beside him walked the Queen, who had also matured since the battle. Small streaks of white already littered her fluffy brown hair, which rested under a crown similar to the King’s. She smiled gently at the crowd of people as Siegfried took his place in front of the podium, his hands resting on each side of its wooden structure while he cleared his throat to address the crowd. 

“Welcome, to the 17th annual celebration of peace!” He started with a smile towards the crowd who cheered, and he waited for them to settle down before continuing. “It was on this day, 17 years ago, that a brave group of friends aided in my long quest to defeat the Raven. A hope-filled duck, an ambitious writer, and a brave ballerina,” he paused, one hand falling to Rue’s waist as he pulled her closer, “and without them… I would not have had the strength to end the Raven’s reign. Without the bravery of Kinkan, I would not have accomplished the things that I have,” he continued, lighting a match as he spoke as Rue held up the lantern. “With this lantern, I hope to light our way into another peaceful year.” He finished, holding the match under the lantern, and watching as it slowly lifted into the air. Other uniquely decorated lanterns followed it into the sky, lighting up the town with their soft glow. The King’s head turned again to address the crowd. “I’d also like to thank Mayor Charlotte Katze for putting the festival together, I hope you all enjoy yourselves.”

Amidst the crowd, a man clad in all black rolled his crimson colored eyes, stalking out of the crowded square with an irritated expression. He hadn’t wanted to stick around for the man’s speech, but he had been somewhat curious as to what Siegfried had to say. 

Now, he figured he was wasting time just standing around. He had a woman to find, and a deal to finally fulfill. It’d been quite awhile since he had last seen that woman, but he was sure she was still willing to pay her half of the deal they had made many years ago. If not… well, he had his ways of making her pay up. 

He glided through the town, barely glancing around at the modern buildings that surrounded him. Just how long had it been since he’d last walked its streets? He soon approached the forest on the far side of the town, passing the familiar landmarks to get to his destination. The tree split down the middle, the rock shaped like an eye, a ring of mushrooms--the man was careful to not step in that, though--and he soon arrived at a small hut beside a pond. It was rundown as all get-out, the shutter’s barely holding on by screw, all but one of the windows was shattered, the door sat slightly ajar. His eyes narrowed as he approached. 

“Nona,” he called, gravelly voice sounding out of place in the silent clearing. “It’s the Raven, and you should know that putting a charm on your residence to look abandoned cannot stop me from coming to collect-” He stepped into the house, and found it to be _actually_ abandoned. “-Oh.” It looked like the house really hadn’t been lived in for decades, with the thick layer of dust that coated everything. 

Deciding that it was possible that she might have moved residences, the black-haired man turned on his heel and headed back towards the town. 

When he arrived, most of the streets were empty save for the celebration that was occuring in the town square. Knowing the woman in question, the Raven man knew that she wouldn’t want any part of the festivities. So, instead he searched for activity outside of the town center, zeroing in on the lit up window inside a larger building close to the center of town. He passed through the gates of the entrance easily, as well as through the front doors. It really did seem as though everyone in town was off celebrating. 

Keeping a mental picture of where the burning light was, he ascended a flight of stairs to arrive outside of the room. It appeared to be a classroom of some sort, and inside a girl was standing with a broom in her hand as she stared out the large bay window. 

The girl turned back to cleaning with a sigh, and in the low lights of the room, he barely caught her profile. His eyes narrowed. Of course, here she was hiding in plain sight. The Raven started to open the door, her name on his lips, as two girls approached her before he could, arriving in the room from a separate entrance. 

“Chiyo! What’re you doing here still?” One of the girls asked, grabbing the broom from her hands and leaning on it. 

“My dad gave me detention again, said I couldn’t leave until the classroom was spotless,” She rolled her pink-hued eyes, reaching to take the broom from her friend’s hands. 

“That’s lame, just ditch. What’s he gonna do? Tell your mom?” The other girl chuckled, and neither noticed when Chiyo gulped at the comment, before she nodded. 

“Yeah, might as well. I’d say I cleaned up enough,” Chiyo set aside the broom, walking with her friends toward the door. 

The Raven quickly pressed himself against the far wall. The door swung open and the trio walked out, still chatting. 

“If we get there now, the vendors will probably be drunk enough to sell us alcohol~” One of the girls beside Chiyo chimed, and the other two laughed and agreed, their voices fading as they continued down the hall, and out the building. 

The black-clad man walked into the classroom, stepping up towards the bay window that the girl named ‘Chiyo’ had been standing in front of previously. His eyes followed the girls as they headed toward the square, his hands clasped behind his back. Now that she was illuminated by the streetlamps, he saw that while the girl-- _Chiyo_ , he’d have to remember that name--looked a lot like the Nona Clotho he had been searching for, with her rounded pink eyes, heart-shaped face, button nose, and short stature, but there was _something_ clearly different about the two. For one, Chiyo’s eyes weren’t completely rounded, they pointed a little, and her long locks of hair were purple, not black. They must be related, he decided, and if he could catch that girl alone again he’d have to ask her. 

In the meantime, he decided to sequester himself in Nona’s abandoned hut, and wait for the perfect moment to seek out that purple-haired girl. 

The Raven was back, and hiding in plain sight.


	2. Chapter 2

On the second day of the week-long festival, the Raven had managed to catch that girl during a moment that she was alone. It seemed as if she was always being supervised by her annoying father, or surrounded by her even more annoying friends. Both of whom he only bothered to remember to recognise so that he knew when would be a good time to approach, and hadn’t bothered to remember any of their names. Why would he? He only needs one, and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to forget the name of that infuriating girl. Just her mere existence was beginning to spoil his plans. 

At this moment, she was leaning against one of the buildings near the town center, a nondescript cup in her hand and a pensive expression on her face as she stared out at the crowd of people. None of her friends appeared to be near her, and her father was off in the crowd, standing beside a white haired woman who was barking out orders to some of the festival workers. Chiyo’s hard stare was fixed on the woman, and she slowly took a drink from her glass. 

The Raven approached her casually, his hands in his pockets. “Hello,” he started, catching the attention of the purple-haired girl, who barely gave him a once over and a sneer before turning her gaze back. “I’m not sure you know me, but I-”

Her head tilted towards him, fixing the man with an unimpressed look. “Spit it out, what do you want?” 

He quickly had to mask his shock at being spoken to in such a disrespectful tone, and ran his fingers through his stark black hair, his own eyes narrowing at her. “Ah, yes, well… I came to inquire as to whether or not you knew Nona Clotho?” Chiyo opened her mouth again, likely readying another snarky remark, but the Raven cut her off. “Don’t bother lying, just ‘spit it out.’”

Chiyo cocked an eyebrow. “Yeah, she’s my grandmother. What about her?” 

Grandmother? Shit, he was much later than he thought. “Would you be able to direct me to her whereabouts, then?” 

The teenager felt a small smirk tilt her lips, and she jerked her thumb behind her. “Two streets down, take a left. She’s about 6 rows down. Gotta warn you, she won’t be very happy if you disturb her rest, though.” 

He gave a curt nod as a thanks and started following her directions. Her snickers followed him down the street, and he wondered what she had meant by ‘6 rows down’, but soon realized when he was standing in front of a graveyard. 

In minutes, he was storming back to the girl, not hesitating when he stopped in front of her and placed his hands on the brick wall beside her head, his crimson gaze burning into her’s. He towered over her by a good foot, and it was clear that this fact seemed to finally snap her out of whatever apathetic facade she’d donned during their previous encounter. “So, you think you’re _coy_ , hm?” he questioned, and her fear-stricken eyes darted around before meeting his fully. “What are you, then? One of her bastard children, a cousin? Surely you possess some of the blood I gave to her. If you just fess up now, girl, I’ll _consider_ making your death painless.”

Chiyo nodded slowly, seemingly held in a trance until he leaned closer. “C’mon, _Chiyo_ , spit it out. Cat’s got your tongue, hm?” 

“I- uh, I’m her granddaughter, but I d-don’t know what blood you’re talking about-” She stammered, holding up her hands in a defensive way. 

“You do not even know your own bloodline? How pathetic of an offspring you are. Did she not leave anything behind when she died? A book, papers, _anything_?” His clenched into fists on either side of her head. 

“A-A book, I think. My mother k-keeps some old book in her study, but-”

The Raven cut her off again, “Go find it then. Learn about your heritage, useless human.” With that, he pulled back, hands raised in a mock surrender, and allowed her to scurry off. 

…

Ordinarily, Chiyo would not listen to the threats of someone who was clearly _crazy_ and a _stalker_ , but that interaction unsettled her to a point that if she didn’t look for whatever it was that he told her to, she’d never be able to stop thinking about it. She was half afraid that he was following her, so she cut through a couple of alleys before arriving back at her home. 

With the festival still going on, it was easy for Chiyo to break into her mother’s usually carefully locked and guarded study. If one were to bring up _why_ said woman was so secretive, she’d likely explain it away by saying confidential records were stored in there, but as someone who broke in regularly, Chiyo knew that it was for a different reason altogether. Sure, some confidential papers were in the usually-locked drawers, but in reality it was because she kept a locked safe in the room. It was typically hidden behind a couple of boxes, but Chiyo knew exactly where it was. 

Chiyo had never bothered opening it before, but she’d gotten a peek inside one time, a long time ago. She was punished severely for it, but she’d probably never forget what she saw in there. The girl had managed to see it when she walked in as her mother was putting another object inside. 

There were two old books, stacked atop each other, which was perfectly normal. There was also a silver ring with a square-cut ruby that was more tarnished than it was shiny. Again, normal. 

Towards the realm of less normal was the jeweled and rusted dagger and chalice that sat atop the two books, but hey, they could have been theatre props--if you could ignore the sharp copper smell that radiated from them--but sitting beside the books, ring, and props was… worse. 

A human skull. 

Something about… the decay, the musk surrounding it, the bits of tendons that were still connecting the head to the jaw… there was just no way it could be a prop. 

Setting that line of thinking aside, Chiyo easily cracked into the safe, using the very cliche method of pressing her ear against the metal and twisting the knob until she heard clicks. Upon swinging the door open, she had to cover her mouth to keep from gagging as an immediate stench of decay hit her nostrils. It looked like even her mother hadn’t opened the safe in quite awhile. This was _not_ very sanitary. 

She carefully reached inside and grabbed both of the books, and just as quickly as she opened the door, she slammed it shut and made sure it locked. If it could be helped, she hoped that he’d _never_ have to open it again. 

With the deed done, the girl bolted up to her room and lightly the door shut behind her. Feeling paranoid that her mother would walk in and punish her, she locked it as well. Chiyo plopped down, cross legged, in front of her bed with both books in front of her. Unsure of which one to start with, she closed her eyes and grabbed at one of them. 

Upon opening it up, it appeared to just be a recipe book. Chiyo scoffed, “Seriously? This is what he was all in my face about? What the hell?” 

_Maybe the next one would make a little more sense?_ She wondered, setting down the book of recipes and picking up the other one. 

Lo and behold, right on the front cover was a paper sewn in, with the name of her grandmother. Flipping a few pages later, she found it to be a diary. It detailed her daily routine for the most part, she seemed to be a healer for her small village, who used some experimental techniques for some of her patients. It was all pretty boring, and Chiyo wasn’t sure why her mother had been so keen on hiding it and its recipe counterpart away in a safe with the other items. It wasn’t until one small grouping of entries caught her eye, that she realized why.

_XXXX 12th, 18XX_

_I have lost another patient to-day. I managed to give her my newest medicine before she passed, and hopefully I shall see results by to-morrow. If it does not work again, I will have to take R. up on his offer. I cannot help but worry as to what it will do once added, but I shall have to see…_

_XXXX 13th, 18XX_

_The body has not stirred since its last breath. I will have to get back in contact with R. as soon as possible. I’ve already put together a recipe that will utilize the ingredient he’s providing._

_XXXX 16th, 18XX_

_It is done. The vial of it is sitting beside me as I write this, and I swear it’s… alive. It must sound mental, but… I will hold off on adding anything to it until another patient passes. If this recipe does not work, then I shall have to do something much more drastic, that I would rather not do._

_XXXX 20th, 18XX_

_It did not work. I did not want it to come to this point, but it seems as though I must._

_XXXX 31st, 18XX_

_I appear to have neglected writing in my journal for some time. Reading back, I cannot fathom why I had been so hesitant to partake in R.’s blood! I cannot say for sure that I’d ever felt alive until this moment. As a trade, I’d promised him that when he needed me, I’d be at his beck and call as a servant of some sort._

_I have my mother’s old spellbook with me. With the power I had received from this blood, I believe I will be able to recreate some of her spells. I am not without hope, now, that I shall soon be capable of raising the dead._

‘ _Raising the dead_ ’ Chiyo stared at the page, reading the last passage a couple of times. Her grandmother was… a necromancer? And drank someone’s blood _willingly_? She flipped through, continuing to read. 

_XXXX 5th, 18XX_

_I cannot remember why I’d started this venture in the first place, but now it has taken over my every waking moment. Not a second passes without thinking of the next step, I want to raise the dead. I want to raise_ **_all_ ** _of them. I… must. I have to._

_XXXX 20th, 18XX_

_I did it._

_XXXX 21st, 18XX_

_I must admit it took much more out of me than I’d expected. I’ve felt very faint since yester-day. I believe that I am still processing all that happened, but I shall have to come to terms with it eventually. I am going to do it again once I recover._

The next entry was dated for two months later.

_XXXX 13th, 18XX_

_I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost. I roused the dead but at what cost._

The next few pages were filled with that frantic writing, dissolving into illegible, smudged scribbles. Chiyo flipped pages until a legible entry came up, which was written a month after that freak-out. 

_XXXX 4th, 18XX_

_I have terminated my creations, but their shadows still follow me. I can barely stand being awake, I can hear their screams in my head, but sleep is no better as visions of their agonized faces fills my dreams. I have tried blood-letting but it has done nothing for my ailments. A voice inside urges me to just give in, succumb to these new devilish feelings, but I must remain strong. I am… with child. I appear to have been with child since a little before I had consumed R.’s blood. I pray that the devil inside of my blood does not affect her, my little Charlotte._

From there, the entries were talking about her ‘urges’ and the ‘devil’ inside of her. It seemed like towards the end, Nona began to blame her unborn baby for her actions, and by the time the child--Chiyo’s mother, she was sure--had been born, Nona despised it. 

The last passage recorded was as followed: 

_XXXX 8th, 18XX_

_I will no longer reject the power I’ve been granted. Tonight I will attempt a spell that will ensure my power will pass over my cowardly offspring. If things go well, it will be bestowed upon her firstborn. May it be stronger than she ever will be._

There was nothing, after that. The rest of the pages were blank, no update as to whether or not it worked. Though, there was no way it could have worked, because Chiyo was her mother’s firstborn, and she had no powers to speak of. 

With her mind spinning, she closed the book and set it aside. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them, staring towards the wall as she thought over all of the information she’d just recieved. 

The only information Chiyo had ever received about her grandmother was that she was a horrible woman, and that she was dead. To read all of that was… jarring, to say the least. She’d need time to process all of that, but she knew that as soon as she could, she needed to find that man again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of child abuse

Saddled with new knowledge on the subject she’d previously been interrogated about, Chiyo couldn’t help but want to seek out that man from before. Every part of her told her she shouldn’t, but… she needed to know what happened, why the diary had stopped, what was in that blood that made Nona go crazy. And it was clear that this man knew more about her own grandmother than she did. 

The next day, she roamed the festive streets for a couple of hours with a canvas bag slung over her shoulder containing the two books, searching for that man. It should have been easy, with his abnormal height and striking crimson eyes, there was absolutely no way he could blend into a crowd. 

As the sun began to set, Chiyo finally gave up. She stopped next to the same building she’d been standing at the previous night when he confronted her, and slid down the wall. 

Who the hell did that guy think he was, anyway? To think he could just drop some exposition and then disappear? Fucker. 

The girl buried her face in her hands, but was startled into looking up at the sound of a familiar voice. 

“Crying because you’ve realized just how useless you really are?” His gravelly voice rang out, soft yet grinding. 

“Fuck- you scared me,” she stood up, tossing the bag at him. “Explain, now.” 

He chuckled, easily catching the bag. “I don’t take orders from _little girls_. Did you read them?” 

Chiyo shrugged. “Sorta. Didn’t bother reading the cookbook, it looked kind of stupid.”

“Cookbook?” The Raven man had to admit, he was a little astonished. He wasn’t sure that he’d ever known anyone this stupid. “You mean the spellbook?” 

“Spell… book?” Chiyo’s eyes narrowed in thought before widening. “Oh, that makes a lot more sense.” 

“Indeed… But you have read enough to know what I am here for, yes?” He asked, foot tapping. Talking to some of these humans could be so infuriating sometimes, especially self-righteous little ones such as this one. 

“Uh… no? If you’re here to take Nona as your servant or whatever, she’s been dead for a really long time so you’re kind of late,” Chiyo rolled her eyes, “Thought you’d have figured that out when you saw her grave.”

“No, dimwit, did you not read the letter?” He fought the urge to face-palm as he reached inside the bag the girl had thrown at him, pulling out the spellbook. He flipped through a couple of pages before stopping and turning the book around to face the girl in front of him. She grabbed it and read through the letter that had been clipped to one of the pages. 

_Nona,_

_I do hope you are aware as to what you are asking of me, and of just what you may have to pay for it._

_But, really, the price is quite simple. All that I ask is that when I call for it, you will be willing to be in servitude to myself. Should you be incapable, I will be taking whomsoever directly receives the power bestowed upon you from my sacrifice._

_Always,_

_Raven._

Short, and to the point. Just like the man standing in front of her. “You’re… Raven? That’s like, your actual name? Pffft-” She covered her mouth as a laugh bubbled up at the absurdity of the man’s name. No wonder he was so grouchy, his name was _Raven_. 

The Raven leaned down and grabbed her chin between his thumb and his index finger, immediately silencing her laughter and causing her to gulp. “You would do well not to mock my name, little girl. As you have seemed to have missed the point, I’ll spell it out for you: _I own you_.” 

“Huh? No you don’t,” Chiyo twisted her head from his grasp, hand reaching up to rub her jaw. “It says right here, you’d be coming for whoever got her power. I didn’t get her power.” 

“Of course you did, are you not your mother’s eldest daughter?” The Raven scoffed. 

“I mean, yeah, but-” 

The man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just because the powers have not manifested, does not mean that you do not have them, girl.”

“What is this, a young adult novel? I don’t have powers, weirdo. Whatever crazy herbs my grandmother was smoking back in the 1800s didn’t magically make _me_ special. Now if you don’t mind, I gave you the books you asked for, I got the answers I needed, so I’ll be on my way,” Chiyo handed the book back to him and started to walk off, but before she could get far he’d grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around. 

“Listen, you don’t believe me about the power? Fine,” he’d let go over her shoulder, but was backing her into a wall as he stepped closer towards her with each word. “But haven’t you noticed a distance between yourself and others? Haven’t you noticed that you gravitate toward wrongdoing? That you get punished more than your siblings? That you _always_ seem to find yourself in the wrong place at the wrong time? Have you really thought that that’s all just a coincidence? You must be more stupid than I thought.” The Raven had Chiyo backed to the wall once again, but he made no move to trap her. He knew he held her encompassed with the truth in his words, she was obviously hanging onto every syllable. “Just hear this: you’ve got four days to make up your mind as to whether or not you’re coming with me. I’m offering you an _escape_.” He gave her the illusion of a choice, but he knew what her answer would be in the end. “Now go, run along. You’ve a decision to make.” 

Chiyo opened and closed her mind a couple of times before her eyebrows knit together into an expression of anger. She left--rather, stormed off--without another word to the raven-man, leaving him to chuckle and cross his arms. She’d be back in no time. 

…

The girl returned home, still fuming from the Raven’s words. Who the hell did he think he was? Thinking that he _knew_ her and her life? If she weren’t so mad, she could laugh! 

She skidded to a stop immediately after walking through the doors, though, when she saw her younger siblings all huddled together as her mother paced around yelling. Her father had his hands out, trying to stop her, or trying to console her, but she didn’t seem like she would be stopping any time soon. 

As soon as the door quietly clicked shut behind her, Chiyo stiffened, as all seven pairs of eyes immediately fixed on her. “Uh… hey?” 

Her mother seemed to finally stop, and turn her lavender-hued eyes towards her husband. “Honey,” her voice sweet despite the apparent tantrum she’d just thrown, “would you mind running to the store and fetching something for dinner, I’m simply famished.” 

Mr. Katze nodded. “Of course, dear! I’ll be back in a jiffy, love.” He gave Chiyo a thankful look, for he thought that her presence had calmed his wife, as he grabbed his coat and hat and left. 

When Chiyo turned back towards her mother, she noticed that her siblings had all disappeared, likely up to their rooms, and she was left standing a meter away from her mother. Who was staring at her. Waiting. For what?

The sound of a car door slamming, roaring to life, and fading.

Charlotte approached Chiyo, her expression cold. “I know that you have something of mine, brat.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the girl feigned ignorance. It never worked before, but it was worth a try. 

“Don’t play stupid, I know that you were in my study,” she stepped closer, backing poor Chiyo into a wall for the second time in that night. “What did you steal? Those cigarettes I confiscated from you the other day?” Her hands gripped Chiyo’s upper arms tightly, nails digging into her skin. “Answer me!” 

Chiyo frantically shook her head. “N-No! I didn’t take anything, I-” 

“Don’t lie to me, you wicked child! I can see it in your face, _what did you take_?” Charlotte got closer, her foul breath wafting over Chiyo’s face. The girl cringed. It seemed as though the woman had been drinking. 

Chiyo knew there was only one way to make this stop. “Fine! Yes, I took back my cigarettes! Fucks sake, it’s not like I shot somebody!” 

Her mother grabbed her by her hair, dragging her upstairs without another word as she pushed her into her own room and locked the door from the outside. Chiyo beat on the door, but she could hear the jingling of the keys as the woman walked away. She sunk down to the ground, digging her nails into her skull as she tried not to scream. 

This is what she was living for? Being accused of something she didn’t even do-- sure, she _did_ steal something from her mother’s office, but not the thing she was being accused of taking. Even still…

Chiyo cast her eyes down at the marks on her arms, where her mother’s nails had dug into the skin, and sighed as her hands dropped to wrap around herself. She let herself tip over so that she was lying curled up on her side in front of the door, and closed her eyes as tears blurred her vision. 

…

Hours later, Chiyo was awoken by the door hitting her back, followed by hurried apologies. 

“Chiyo, I understand being upset that you’re _gro-o-ounded_ \- ahem, but locking yourself in your room like this is absurd, don’t you think?” Her father’s voice roused her, and she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Anyway, come down for dinner, your mother’s already left to get back to work, so it’s just me, you, and your siblings.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Chiyo agreed, not bothering to mention that she hadn’t locked _herself_ in the room. It wasn’t like he’d believe her if she tried. 

The short girl stood, smoothing down her hair as she followed her father downstairs. 

Dinner was a silent affair, all of her siblings choosing to stare down at their plates than meet her eyes. They knew what had happened, but didn’t seem very keen on bringing it up. Chiyo pushed her food around for a while, pretending to eat, before excusing herself to go back up to her room. 

She closed and locked the door behind her, throwing a couple of pillows under her blanket before she pulled on a jacket and slipped out the window. The dark-haired girl hit the ground running, making sure she wasn’t seen leaving the property by any of her snitching-prone siblings. 

Not much time passed before she arrived at the ruins of some building, off one of the paths in the forest. Already, she saw her two friends sitting on the foundation of the building, chatting and waiting for her.

“Junko! Giselle!” Chiyo greeted as she got closer and they perked up a little, sending her grins in return. 

“Hey,” Junko gave her a short nod. She had wavy, long black hair and green-hued almond shaped eyes, decorated with a dark purple eyeshadow. “We were just wonderin’ when you were gonna show up.”

“Yeah, if you’d taken any longer, we would have left without you~” Giselle teased. Her light pink hair was cut into a curling bob, and her brown eyes were shaded with a golden eyeshadow as well as eyeliner applied with a skilled hand. 

Chiyo laughed lightly, throwing her arms around the shoulders of her friends. “Let’s be real, I wouldn’t have let ya leave without me.” 

Junko dug around in her pocket before pulling out a tube of lipstick and a compact. “Here, you bare-faced weirdo.” 

Chiyo popped open the compact and applied the dark lipstick, accepting other items of make-up as well so that she looked a little more put together. Once done, she handed them back. “You guys ready, then?” 

With a nod, they all set out towards the town. Chiyo trailed slightly behind them as Giselle and Junko chatted amongst themselves, talking about some boy in their class. The other girl didn’t feel very invested in the topic, so she kept to herself, eyes scanning the crowd to make sure she wouldn’t run into her mother or Raven again. 

_Raven…_ Her thoughts drifted to him again. What had he said again? As if she could forget. ‘ _a distance between yourself and others_ ’... ‘ _punished more than your siblings_ ’... so far in just the past couple of hours he’d gotten those right, as much as she hated to admit it. What else had he gotten right? She did have to admit that she ‘ _gravitated towards wrongdoing_ ’, but wouldn’t anyone else if they were raised with strict parents? As for being in the ‘ _wrong place at the wrong time_ ’… wasn’t that what happened to her when she walked in on her mother’s tantrum? How did that man know these things? 

“...yo… iyo… Chiyo! Helloooo~ Are you still in there?” Giselle waved her hand in front of Chiyo’s face, the jingling sound of her bracelets reminding Chiyo of the jingling of her mother’s keys. She had to shake her head and blink a couple of times. 

“...Huh?” Chiyo looked between her friends with a look of bewilderment. “Uh, did I miss something?”

Junko and Giselle snickered. “No, but it looks like you got started before us. You were hardcore spacing.” Junko said, arms crossed with an eyebrow raised. 

“Oh,” Chiyo laughed somewhat dryly, “I guess I’ve got a lot on my mind. Don’t worry about it, let’s just have some fun~” She gave them an attempt at a reassuring smile, and it seemed to be enough to move the subject back to themselves. 

With that, they continued on their way to hijinks and mishaps, while Chiyo struggled to push the deadline for her answer to the back of her mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading!~ Hey if ya like Princess Tutu and haven't joined yet, shoot me a DM and I'll give you the invite link to my PTutu Discord server~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of child abuse

As the days of the festival drew to a close, Chiyo and her mother’s interactions worsened. It happened like this every year, with the stress of making sure the festival was _perfect_ causing the woman to take out her frustrations on her eldest daughter. Chiyo’s friends grew increasingly more frustrated with her tendency to withdraw from conversations until it got to a point where they eventually stopped trying to include her altogether. 

Chiyo didn’t end up seeing Raven again in the days leading up to that last day. Her grounding hadn’t been lifted, but she still found herself preparing to make an appearance at the very last event of the festival. The plum-haired girl donned a black, strapless dress that was tight in the bodice but loosened into a tulle, knee-length skirt. The neckline dipped lower than she was generally comfortable with, but it wouldn’t matter much once she paired it with a lace masquerade mask. Her finishing touches to the look was to pull her unruly plum colored hair back into a low bun with her bangs clipped to the side, but leaving long tendrils to frame her face, and to decorate her eyes with smokey eyeshadow. Lastly, she touched up the concealer that hid the bruises on her face and arms, and slipped on her favorite pair of dark mauve colored pointe slippers.

The last event of the festival was a competition of sorts, a masquerade ball where dancing pairs competed for best dancer. The winning pair won matching golden feather crowns. Ordinarily, Chiyo wouldn’t give a flying fuck about it, but she figured that since she’d only managed to meet with the Raven during festival events, he’d probably be there, waiting for her. 

The girl gave herself one last once-over in the mirror before throwing a couple of pillows under her blanket, grabbing a pair of lace gloves, and exiting through the window once again. She was careful not to snag her dress on the tree that she had to climb down to the ground, and was soon walking towards the town center once again. 

It didn’t take a genius for Chiyo to spot the odd man out, for he was standing with his back against the wall of one of the buildings, staring out at the pairs doing a warm up dance before the ball started. The black-haired man was wearing an entirely black get-up, with the only things to break up the blackness being the silver embellishments on his waistcoat, and the silver cravat knotted at his neck. 

Chiyo pulled her mask on before approaching him and stretching out her gloved hand in an offer to dance, her eyebrows raised expectantly. He let out an amused breath of air as he accepted her offer, grasping her hand in his and leading her to the center of the dancing couples. They stuck out with their--unintentionally--matching black outfits whilst in the midst of brightly colored pairs, but neither seemed to mind or notice. 

The music picked up, Raven and Chiyo letting it guide them as they moved to the rhythm--somewhat awkwardly at first, with the height difference to get used to--but by the time they were switching songs and announcing that the competition had begun, they’d gotten it down and were dancing as if each were an extension of each other. 

“So, considered my offer, have you?” He inquired lowly, so that none of the other couples could hear. 

“I suppose you could say that,” Chiyo replied, sounding much more cool than she ought to. 

“Is that so?” The Raven chuckled. He spun her out, her skirt flowing with the movement and he spun her back in towards him. “Didn’t I already tell you not to play coy with me?” 

Their dance molded itself from the waltz that they’d begun with into something more fluid and graceful, as Chiyo incorporated some ballet into it, hoping to throw him off. He kept up though, the two of them moving together easily. 

Once back within earshot, she replied with, “I believe I do remember you saying something along those lines.” 

“Well?”

“I guess I should start by asking your name?” Chiyo said slyly. The Raven smirked, his crimson eyes clashing with her’s behind their masks. So he had been right all along, she would come running to him after all. He opened his mouth to answer, but she cut him off. “I’m not going to call you ‘Raven’, it sounds awkward.” 

The man scoffed. “That _is_ my name, little girl,” he paused, “But if you refuse to use it, then call me whatever you desire.” 

Chiyo went silent then, attempting to think of a fitting name. With the conversation over, they could focus a little more on what they were doing. With both of them now knowing that the other was a better dancer than expected, they shifted from regular dancing, to a _pas de deux,_ perfectly in time as the music changed to that from the _Black Swan pas de deux_. Chiyo was glad she’d worn her ballet slippers, as the two of them began to dance the surprisingly familiar steps to the dance. The plum haired girl had never danced the part of the Black Swan, but it was as if her body knew the movements without her even thinking. Unbeknownst to the two of them, the pairs surrounding them moved to give them room as they moved.

The Raven’s hands fell to Chiyo’s waist as he lifted her above his head, and gently set her back down in time with the small orchestra that was situated off to the side of the town center. He spun the girl, and she skipped into a grand jeté, his hands never leaving her waist. Once landed, he spun her into a pirouette again, and she stopped still _en pointe_ with one leg pointed out, one arm bent in front of her and the other reaching up. The dark-haired man stepped away, one hand on her waist and the other lightly grasping her hand as they moved together. The music picked up pace, and they effortlessly kept up with it until the ending drew to a close and the Raven shifted a crouch with one leg stretched behind him, his hands holding Chiyo at the waist as she turned to face him, her own leg stretched up and her arms poised above her head. 

They shifted back into a normal position once the music faded out, and looked around as the couples began to clap. Chiyo’s head turned to look up at the man beside her, and she suddenly knew what to call him. She opened her mouth to say it to him, but quickly closed it when she saw the crowd parting to allow the King and Queen to approach, each holding one of the golden circlets. Chiyo, despite wanting to seem much cooler, was sure that her eyes were sparkling as the Queen approached her. 

“What excellent dancing, you two,” Queen Rue said as a greeting, and Chiyo instinctively curtsied slightly.

“Th-Thank you,” Chiyo stammered out, her cheeks heating up. 

“I believe we can all agree that the two of you deserve the title of festival Prince and Princess. May I ask your names?” King Siegfried followed up, a gentle smile. 

Before the Raven could answer, Chiyo replied, “He’s Rook, and I’m…” she glanced up at the man, her lips twisting into a grin. “...Pawn.” 

The King and Queen smiled, and held up the circlets. Both _Rook_ and Chiyo tilted their heads down to receive them, before standing back up. 

With that done, the King and Queen returned to their seats atop the raised platform, the music picked back up, and Chiyo was about to offer to Rook another dance when she saw her mother begin to cross through the crowd, enraged eyes fixed on her. Chiyo felt a spike of fear rush up her spine as she grabbed Rook’s hand and attempted to bolt. He stood his ground, giving her a quizzical look.

“I- We have to get out of here _immediately,_ ” Chiyo said frantically, her eyes glancing from his to her mother, who was getting closer by the second. 

The man looked from Chiyo to where her eyes had shifted, and saw the woman that was coming towards them. He knew that woman was the Mayor of this town, but he hadn’t realized that they’d known each other, and judging by her expression it seemed as if she hadn’t wanted to know her at all. The man gave her a short nod, grabbing her hand and pushing through the crowd of couples until they were out of the town square. 

Chiyo peeked her head around to see her mother had stopped and was looking around, and she quickly pulled back with a hand resting over her heart in an attempt to slow her breathing. That was close… Her head turned to see Rook standing with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. “What was that all about, _pawn_?” 

The girl let out a nervous chuckle. “Don’t call me that,” she paused, her eyes sweeping the area before landing on his again. “That was my mother, she’d… kill me if she saw me out here, which she totally just did, so we should get as far away from here as we can.” 

The man shrugged. “I’m not worried about it.”

“What do you- Did you _not_ hear me? I wasn’t joking, she will literally crazy murder me, rip out my eyes and boil my flesh, Rook, if you want me to be alive to be your partner or whatever-” Chiyo started ranting, gripping the tulle of her skirt. 

“Look, child, we are not _partners._ You’re my _servant,_ and you’re not going to die because we’ll be leaving...” he stopped to look out at the crowd. The King was making some closing remarks, and the royal procession was readying to leave. “...in about ten minutes. I believe I am capable of keeping you alive for that long.” 

The girl sighed. “I guess… That’s probably true. I- uh, I never asked but uh… who are you?” 

“You’ve gotten this far without knowing who I am?” he paused, and Chiyo continued to look at him expectantly. “Had you never read that awful story I was trapped in for thousands of years?” 

“Huh?” Chiyo’s eyes narrowed in thought, staring at him for a moment. He had a stupid name, he made people go crazy, he needed a minion… Things started to fall into place. “Oh! Of course! You’re Drosselmeyer, aren’t you?” 

The Raven was sure now that if the girl’s mother didn’t kill her, he was going to. “No, you imbecile. I’m the Raven, from the story The Prince and the Raven…” Chiyo’s eyes widened and she couldn’t hear the last of whatever scalding insult he was probably throwing at her as she tuned into the end of the King’s speech. 

“...And without the bravery of our citizens, we would not have been able to slay the evil, cold blooded Raven. His reign of terror is forever halted due to your continued perseverance, you all hold our sincerest thanks. Please have a safe rest of your year, bless you for coming to support our festival!” 

_Evil, cold blooded, reign of terror…_ What did Chiyo just get herself into?

…

Within the following 10 minutes, Chiyo found herself sitting beside the Raven in the back of a carriage, on their way back to the storybook Swan Kingdom. She felt awkward as all get-out, now that she knew she was sharing a confined space with the apparent source of all evil and everything wrong with Kinkan. 

“How… long until we get there?” She asked, her voice uncharacteristically small. 

“A couple of days.” He replied curtly.

She let out a small breath. Fuck. “Alright, what do you want to do until then?” 

“Ignore your existence.”

“Well, I wanna play 20 questions, so we’re gonna play 20 questions,” Chiyo said, and the Raven man was sure he felt his soul begin to crumble. He’d managed to contract the most annoying human in that foul town. 

“No.”

“You go first.”

“I’m not playing this silly human game.” 

“Is it an animal?”

“Shut the hell up.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, for my favorite trope.

_ Day 1, _

_ I haven’t been in the habit of putting dates on my journal, but I’ll consider this to be the first day of a new era. My plans are finally being set into motion. I’ve swiped Nona’s little grandchild right out from under her nose, and she’s going to make a fine right-hand. Ever since the previous night, she’d been much more bearable. That being said, I believe she might be frightened of me now, which is quite amusing. The girl flinches when I move, and no longer feels it necessary to talk back to me as she had before. I’ve found my headache has lessened considerably since then.  _

_ I’m writing this at the first stop of the trip back to the Kingdom. The Chiyo girl is in the bath, right now, after having freaked out over the fact that our inn room only possessed one bed. It was the first outburst she’d had all trip, and it was a little amusing, though extremely immature. You’d think a child of prophecy would be a little less… innocent? Naive? No matter, soon enough we’ll be back in the Kingdom, and she’ll take responsibility for her role.  _

Chiyo stepped out of the bath, dressing in the clothes she’d been wearing previously: a pair of well-worn dark-wash jeans, a t-shirt, and an old hoodie. She hadn’t realized how out of place she’d be among the Kingdom citizens until she’d actually had to  _ see _ any of them. Most of the carriage ride to the inn was spent alone with the Raven, which in itself was stressful as hell. Only then for her to step out when they stopped at the inn and realize they were in a whole different dimension with  _ completely _ different standards of fashion. 

Like, ridiculously different. They wore clothes that looked like they’d stepped straight out of the pages of a history book, and the Raven ended up having to lend her his waistcoat so that she wouldn’t stick out so much. Unfortunately for her, she wouldn’t get a change of clothes until they reached the Kingdom, so she had to either deal with the other peoples’ gawking stares, or deal with the Raven’s smug expression as he lent her his coat. It was infuriating! 

Not to mention that she had to share a room with that man. And apparently she was going to have to do so for all  _ three _ times that they were stopping during the journey home. A room with only one bed, she swore she had read a story like that before, it was so cliche. 

Chiyo decided that she’d be sleeping on the floor for the duration of the trip, and he’d laughed at her for declaring that. He called her immature. That was when she had stormed off to take a bath. 

Now, she was feeling awkward as she stepped back into the room, patting her hair dry with a towel. The aforementioned raven-man was sitting beside a desk, scribbling in a journal of some kind, which he swiftly closed and deposited into his bag upon hearing her return. 

“Have you finally gotten over your temper tantrum, little girl?” The Raven quipped, a smirk snaking its way to his lips at the girl’s irritated expression. 

Chiyo’s eyebrow twitched, but upon meeting the man’s eyes again, she felt that familiar rush of fear. “Whatever.” She mumbled, turning away. Though, there wasn’t much she could do to distract herself, not in their tiny inn room. And she hadn’t thought of bringing anything to distract herself, so she just sat down on the bed with a sigh, turning her head to look out the small window. 

The Raven man watched her curiously from the desk. With all of her annoying faults, the man did have to admit that the human girl was interesting, at the very least. Namely, she hadn’t any purpose before she had met him, and yet she was still hesitant to accompany him to the kingdom. He wondered briefly if all humans were aimless for most of their lives, or if he had just picked the most useless one of the bunch. The man knew that, if he had been anything like she was when he was at that age, he wouldn’t still be alive today. With her blatant disrespect and inability to follow orders—he may not have been in that world for many years, but didn’t the humans have any rules? The way he saw it, the Chiyo girl was lucky he had taken her from that place. 

That night passed just in the way that it had been predicted, Chiyo slept restlessly on the floor, and the Raven had taken the bed. 

In the morning, Chiyo had awoken bleary-eyed and sluggish, and dozed on and off in the carriage ride to the next inn. They got into their inn room, and were given dinner in the room, both awkwardly sitting across from each other at a small circular table off to the side of the room. The girl barely picked at her food, finally prompting the Raven man to make a comment. “What? Gotten cold feet now, have you?” 

Chiyo shook her head, eyes flicking up to meet the crimson irises of her… what? Kidnapper? Travelling companion? Boss? “No.” She bit out, her padparadscha eyes falling back to the food in front of her as she continued to push it around the plate. 

He rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. “Well, stop playing with your food and just eat it, then. You’re too thin anyway, how can you be expected to lead an army if you’re as small as a mere fledgling?” 

“The hell? Lead an army?” Chiyo questioned, finally taking a small bite from the food. 

“Not at first, but you will be helping me to do so, as unfortunate as that is for me.” He chewed a bite of food and swallowed before continuing. “I will not have any  _ human _ to help, only another with my blood can help.” 

“Couldn’t you just give someone else your blood? You still have blood running through your veins, don’t you?” She asked in return, eyebrows drawn together in irritation. 

That comment almost instantly vexed the man, his crimson eyes narrowing at the girl. “Your sheer disrespect is appalling.” His voice was low and dark, sending chills down Chiyo’s spine. “If I chose you, you should be  _ honored, _ not questioning.” 

Despite the light fear Chiyo felt, she sat back with her arms crossed over her chest. “If you think I’m  _ soooo _ detestable, then why did you choose me?” 

The Raven’s eyebrow twitched. “I did not choose  _ you, _ I had to rework plans because of your pathetic human lifespan.”

“Yeah, but why was it so important that you had to have  _ her? _ Why won’t you just answer the question- can’t you make more people with your blood?” Chiyo pressed. 

Raven’s fist pounded on the table, clattering their dishes and making Chiyo flinch back. “Drop the fucking subject.” He said, voice bordering on shouting. 

Chiyo went silent, wide eyes flicking between his for a moment before she slowly looked back down to her food, resuming her motions of pushing the food around the plate. The table settled into a tense, awkward silence as they went back to trying to ignore each other. 

That night, Chiyo laid down on the floor to sleep, the blanket pulled up to her chin and a uniquely situated pain in her back. She didn’t want to sleep on the floor, not at all. After tossing and turning for awhile- who knows how long, hours or minutes, she heard shifting in the bed. The Raven had sat up and was glaring down at her, a sight she could only see because of the way his crimson eyes glowed in the darkness. “Get over your annoying modesty and sleep on the bed, I cannot sleep with all of your ruckus.” He grumbled, voice rough with lack of sleep. 

Chiyo blinked. Once. Twice. She didn’t want to sleep on the floor, but she didn’t want to sleep beside him. Sharing that near, that  _ intimate _ of a space with a man she so detested was- oh whatever. Enough theatrics. “Fine.” She stood, padding to the other side of the bed and crawling under the covers. Instantly she relaxed into the plush mattress, soft pillow, warm blanket- until immediately tensing back up when she felt Raven lay back down in the bed. She took one of the pillows, quickly placing it in the space between them. “Stay- stay on that side.” 

The deep rumble of an amused chuckle came from beside her. “How immature.” He said, but didn’t try to move the pillow, he simply rolled over so that his back faced her and seemed to fall asleep. 

Chiyo curled up with her back to the Raven, covers tucked around her, and for the first time since she had left her home, she slept peacefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *vine voice* oh my god there was only one bed
> 
> Jokes aside, sorry for such a long wait! Now that summer has started, I'll (hopefully) be posting more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is a story made for my OC from the RP in the Kinkan Town discord server (PM me if you want to join the server~). 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a review ^^


End file.
